


(COMM) Poppy Gets the Penta!

by AstaWrites



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Belching, Big yordle ass, F/F, Farting, Giantess - Freeform, Growth, Hyper Farting, Hyper Scat, Inflation, Lesbian, Other, Scat, Stuffing, Yuri, but their nexus wont, buttplug, don't worry they will respawn, kinda snuff?, rimjob, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaWrites/pseuds/AstaWrites
Summary: Poppy knows the upcoming match in the Summoner's Rift is going to be a rough one. However, she finds inspiration in the most unlikely of places... Her ass! Will her farts be enough to take her to victory?! Maybe with some help from Lulu...
Kudos: 16





	(COMM) Poppy Gets the Penta!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work.
> 
> This work contains graphic depictions of farting, belching, defecating, minor sexual themes, and cartoony death. Don't worry, they respawn.

“There’s NO WAY that will work!”   
“Really? Did you not smell my morning dump?”   
“Well… I did, and it was  **awful** , but… Can you really…?”   
  
Poppy and Tristana were sitting next to each other at a table in Bandle City, discussing the upcoming match in the Summoner’s Rift. They already knew who their possible opponents would be, and unfortunately for Poppy it was either banning Teemo or Kayle… Not both. No matter what, she’d likely be facing a disadvantage in lane, and if the enemy top were to get  _ too _ fed then things could quickly go south. But just that morning, she’d hatched a plot to ensure their victory…   
  
_ Several hours earlier... _   
  
“Oof…”   
  
**Ggggwwroorrgglll…** **  
** **  
** **_PpppffftttRRRRRTTTT!_ ** **  
** **  
** “Mmh? Poppy? Wh- URK- POPPY?! WHAT’S THAT SMELL?!”   
  
Tristana and Poppy had been resting together, cozying up on the comfortable bed of a popular inn in Bandle City. Yordles were social beings to an extreme degree, so friends like themselves cuddling together while sleeping was perfectly normal. What was  _ not _ normal was the wretched stink currently occupying the room they were in. Everyone knows that farts tend to stink, but the kind of cheese Poppy had been cutting for the past few minutes after groggily waking up  **reeked** .    
  
“... My butt, silly.” Poppy answered her friend plainly, sniffing up the horrid odor in the air. “It’s not that bad, is it?”   
  
Tristana had been friends with Poppy for a good long while, and she had smelled her farts a few times here and there. Smelled the room after she had taken a dump. They always smelled quite pungent, but these farts Poppy must have been ripping were on a different level. She was certain it was the worst stench she’d ever encountered in her entire life, even worse than Singed’s noxious clouds!   
  
“That smells like that crud Singed spews out!” Tristana laments, pinching her nose… But even breathing through her mouth was like breathing in poison, a disgusting odor that she could  **taste** ! “I-I’m gonna hurl! For real! Open a window!” She begs, actually beginning to feel light headed from the soggy fumes floating around in the small inn room.   
  
**_GGGRRRROOOORRRGGGGGGG!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_PPPPRRRRFFFSSSSSPPPTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Before Poppy could warn her friend, she’d felt another gas bomb race down her poop chute and knock against her asshole, the strong yordle wincing as she pushed it out into the bed sheets… Along with a small squirt of something hot and runny. She’d cut a shart in front of her friend! She immediately felt the smallest twinge of embarrassment, but she couldn’t worry about that right now… Or if she’d stained the sheets.  **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Uh oh… Might have to wait on that a bit!” Poppy says, suddenly scrambling onto all fours and reaching under the bed, her plump fart cannon aimed at Tristana’s face. Poppy slept nude, so Tristana could see the sweat accumulated on her thick, toned cheeks… Along with a bit of brown stained between her ass crack, probably from that last fart.    
  
**_FFFFRRRRAAAAPPPPTTT! PRRRTT! POOT! PRPT!_ **   
  
“Where is it?!” Poppy asks desperately, her asshole belching out eggy, meaty farts in Tristana’s direction. The poor gunner-yordle couldn’t even react in time, the extreme amounts of toxic gas shooting into her face sending her into a sort of sensory overload. Her brain was struggling to keep up with the olfactory inputs coming from her nose, leaving her stunned for several seconds before she shakes herself out of it. Just how could a living being produce such an awful smell?! It was like burning garbage, rotten eggs, old meat…!    
  
“Poppy! I… I can’t… That…” Tristana felt her power draining as her body tried to process the rotten miasma coming from Poppy’s ass. At this rate, she really would rather chase Singed all the way across the map than breathe in one more of those farts! But she was so weak now she couldn’t even drag herself to the window!   
  
“GOTCHA!” Poppy finally exclaims, before pulling out a wide, squat chamber pot and leaping off the bed. “Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta gooooo!” She whines, shoving her muscular buttocks onto the pot and spreading her legs, gripping her thighs and feeling her innards churn and boil like a pot of stew. Oh  **no. OH NO. Poppy was going to-** **  
** **  
** **_BBBRRRRRAAAAAAA-CCRRRKKKKLLSSPOOF! THUMP!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Haaahh…” Poppy let out a contented sigh as her gassy rear end deposited the first loaf of yordle dung into the pot, thumping into the pot hard enough to be felt under her little feet. It was quite the impressive log to push out in just a few seconds, being as long and thick as her forearm at least. Instead of forming a neat little coil at the bottom of the pot, it had been ejected with such force that it splattered itself against the far wall, laying there like an enemy shoved by Poppy’s hammer. The smell would hit someone even harder, however. It was a cloying, choking stench that even Poppy was put off by, the hammer-wielding warrior futilely waving a hand in front of her face in the hopes of dissipating the putrescent smog. “Jeez, my butt really does stink… What the heck did I eat?” She asks, her plump pussy lips parting around a steady stream of fragrant morning urine. “Tristana, you doing okay?... Tristana?”   
  
“Hhua… Uuhh…” Tristana felt dazed, like she’d drank too much of that strong Freljord ale. She didn’t even feel nauseous any more, just… Like she was about to…  _ Haha, so… Dizzy… Seeing… Stars... _   
  
**_POMF!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Tristana!”   
  
***   
  
“It literally  **KNOCKED YOU OUT** , Tristana! That’s some serious firepower in my booty!” Poppy proclaims, pressing her hand against the table. After Tristana had passed out, Poppy spent another fifteen whole minutes dumping ass into the chamber pot… And the other chamber pot kept under the bed that was supposed to be for Tristana herself to use. Both filled to the brim with soft, thick coils of the most rancid smelling dung imaginab- No, the reek of that dump was  **UN** imaginable! “You can’t say I couldn’t use that in a battle!”   
  
“So, what, you’re just gonna… Like, poop on them? I don’t think they’re going to let you do that, Poppy…” Tristana says incredulously. She did have a point, if she could somehow weaponize her gas and dumps then maybe they’d have a solid chance of winning this thing… “And I am NOT going to let you fire it out of my cannon!”   
  
“... Well, I thought it was a good ide-”   
  
“ **NO!** ”   
  
Poppy pouted, rubbing her chin as she tried to think. She couldn’t just, like, poop in her hand and toss it… What was she, some kinda animal? And firing it from Tristana’s cannon was out of the picture… Plus, she had enough poop to knock out Tristana, but could she have enough on-hand to take out an entire team..? Would a being like Kayle even be affected by some smelly poop? If only she could keep them occupied somehow, so she could enact her smelly brown ultimate attack…

“I’ve got just the plan!”   
  
***   
  
**_MONCH MUNCH CRUNCH NOM_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “So THAT’S what you’ve been eating?! Cheese?!”   
  
“Uhghum… Cheesh!”   
  
“And THAT’S what made you rip those farts?”   
  
“Yesh!”   
  
Poppy had gotten to work that very day, eating on all sorts of gas-inducing foods from all across Runeterra. She started with some cheese from Freljord, which she had left over from a journey a few days ago. That was what had caused those noxious farts Tristana had to endure, along with a cabbage-like plant grown in Bandle City. That, along with some greasy meat, was sure to cause a storm to brew inside her bowels that would knock out even Cho’Gath!   
  
“But I don’t get it… Why are you eating it all now? Isn’t the match going to be a week from now?”   
  
“Gonna hold it!” Poppy says, swallowing down another mouthful of food and washing it down with some cheap Bilgewater beer.    
  
“You’re going to  **WHAT?!** ” Tristana exclaimed. Yordles were small and with quick metabolisms, so they usually would unload twice a day on average, Tristana herself usually going three or four times thanks to her job requiring her to eat plenty to keep her energy up. Poppy probably pooped even more often than that! She was going to hold it for an entire  **WEEK?!** “How the heck are you gonna do that?! You’re gonna burst in like, two days!”   
  
“I have a secret weapon for that! Behold!” Poppy says, reaching into her backpack and pulling out an odd little metallic… Egg? Thing? No, it had a flared base as well… “I’m gonna put this up my butt!”   
  
“You’re going to…  **WHAT?!** ” Tristana exclaimed again, sounding like a broken record. Poppy had always been a bit… Driven? Extreme? But she was going to put something up her butt now?!   
  
“Well, YOU’RE gonna put this up my butt, actually. Make sure it’s snug!” Poppy says, placing the egg-like buttplug in front of her friend. “And put some of this on it first so you don’t hurt me!” She adds, digging around in her backpack before fishing out a strange-looking, viscous oil.    
  
“No! No no no no! I can’t ju- I’m not gonna-”   
  
“Reeeelax! Just stick it up there already!”   
  
“Where did you e-”   
  
“Piltover! Now hurry, I can feel a fart coming! Unless you’d like to smell it?”   
  
That was the only warning Tristana needed before quickly leaping off the bench and moving behind her friend, kneeling down behind that succulent yordle butt hanging off the edge of the bench. She started yanking down the warrior’s leather pants and exposed those toned cheeks yet again. They were too thick for her to see her target, however, so after applying some of the strange, slick oil to the buttplug she was forced to grip one of those cheeks and pull it away from the other.   
  
“Gettin’ handsy down there?”   
  
“I can’t see your… Your  **hole** with your big butt in the way!”   
  
“Fine, just stick it in! I’m struggling here!”   
  
Tristana could tell that even if Poppy hadn’t vocalized it, based on how her dark purple asshole was flexing in and out, shuddering as it tried to contain another one of those disgusting sharts. “Okay, here I uh… Go…” Tristana says, shaking her head at how ridiculous this was. But, she raised that egg… Thing up to her friend’s asshole, shaking a bit before starting to push it against the muscular rim.    
  
“Whoa… That feels kinda nice…” Poppy says, relaxing and letting the plug start to stretch open her asshole. She hadn’t exactly done much back there herself, other than the occasional partner sticking a finger in there. Not that she’d  _ been with _ anyone in quite a long time… And with how often she’d been hunting for the owner of Orion, she had even less time to  _ explore  _ herself. She hadn’t masturbated for at least two weeks!   
  
“Poppy, ew! Don’t tell me this is turning you on!” Tristana says, blushing furiously as her friend let out a slight moan as that egg sank deeper into her asshole, watching that rubbery rim of flesh swallow up the metallic object.    
  
“H-hey now! A girl has needs, yanno…” Poppy grumbles. She was feeling a bit… Tingly, between her legs. But now was neither the time nor the place to handle that issue. Finally, after several moments of relaxing, Poppy could feel the egg start to taper back down. Her asshole basically sucked the sex toy inside once it started to get thinner, her anus closing over it like a pair of lips. The flared base stuck out of her asshole, which was quickly obscured when Tristana let go of her cheek and backed off.    
  
“... This does  **NOT** leave this room, got it?” The white-haired yordle asserts.    
  
***   
  
“Uuugghh…”   
  
**_GRRROOOGGGG…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ May have gone a bit overboard… _   
  
Poppy rested her back against her second tower, waiting for the minion wave to arrive. Things had gone even worse than she had expected for the match. Kayle absolutely stomped her, which was much easier to do now that Poppy couldn’t even wear her armor right. The celestial even asked if her opponent was pregnant with how swollen Poppy’s gut looked to be. It was a hard, bloated mass of sloshing scat and bubbling gas, and Poppy was feeling it. It was like there was a second battle occurring in her guts, gas and shit bouncing around inside her digestive system with each step she took.    
  
Lux, their mid, had absolutely  **fed** not only their mid, Katarina, but their jungle Vi and even their ADC Jinx thanks to  **two** bad ganks on bot. Warwick had become so angry at her for feeding Vi so much that he was just idly farming the jungle. Poor Lulu was trying her best to support their ADC, Kog’Maw, but things were looking quite rough. Lux was doing so poorly that her inhibitor was already down, the enemy having secured three dragons so far with no hope of Poppy’s team stopping them from grabbing the fourth.    
  
Lux was executed by super minions (trying to rush the Nexus for some dumb reason) as Poppy gripped her guts and moaned, feeling a belch come up her throat before being fired into the open air. It smelled like farts.   
  
How much had she eaten? How many pounds of meat? Pints of beer? Heads of Bandlecabbage? She already ate quite a bit for her size, but she was pretty sure even Braum would struggle to keep up with how much she was putting away during her “preparation”. Gassy foods from all across Runeterra had been stuffed into Poppy’s gullet, feeding the overabundance of explosive farts and shit inside her bowels that would rival Zigg’s Mega Inferno Bomb. So much rich, decadent cheese, luxurious cakes and sweets, hearty milk…    
  
**_Bbbooorrrppp…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Another nasty belch left her lips before she shoved herself off of her tower, dragging herself to the minion wave and starting to smack away with her hammer. The enemy team was nowhere to be seen at the moment… Could it finally be time?!   
  
***   
  
“EAT THIS!”   
  
Vi launched herself at the massive Void serpent known as Baron Nashor, pummeling it right in the face with her powerful Hextech gauntlets. Of course, such an enormously strong being wouldn’t go down from just a punch, but she knew fully well that there was no way the enemy team could contest them. She and her team had all bunched together as a group and rushed into Baron’s pit, Vi leading the charge after Nami had blessed her with a shield and boosted attacks. They’d neglected to ward, but they figured with how far ahead they were they could just ace the enemy team if they decided to get sassy.    
  
“Are you ready Lulu?!”   
  
“Ready as ever! I still can’t believe you’d consider doing something like this, Poppy… It’s genius! Simply marvelous!”   
  
“Heh, at least someone can see how smart I am!”   
  
Poppy had warded Baron’s pit just for this exact moment, her and her ally Lulu waiting in the river bush along with Kog’Maw. Warwick had given them a succinct “have fun dying” when requested for aid, and Lux was dead… Again. So that left the three of them to secure Baron without getting killed themselves.    
  
“And you’re sure this will work?” The whimsical fae sorceress asked, looking at her muscular friend.    
  
“Trust me, it will... “ Poppy responded, starting to remove her armor. She didn’t want anything to get in the way of what was about to happen.   
  
“Ooh, what a lovely bosom you have!” Lulu remarks, giggling as she cups one of her friend’s large breasts once they come flopping out of her armor.   
  
“H-Hey! Hands off the merchandise!”    
  
“But they’re so bouncy an-”   
  
“LULU! Tha- ah! S-sto-”   
  
“Ohhh? Does that feel goooooood? How about THIS?”   
  
“Whah! N- Hah~! Hey! This is assault!”   
  
Kog’Maw simply watched with curious eyes as the two yordles bickered. Lulu seemed to be adamant about groping Poppy’s chest despite the circumstances. Which was perfectly normal behavior for an “eccentric” sorceress like herself.    
  
“Feeding time?”   
  
It finally spoke, blinking its buggy eyes at the two while dragging its long tongue across its maw.   
  
“Yes, it is! Now hurry up and take the plug out, Lulu! And stop touching my boobs!”   
  
“Fine, fine~”   
  
Lulu knelt behind her friend, who bent forward and gripped her toned cheeks with both hands to spread them wide and expose herself. She’d never expected she’d let something like Kog’Maw get a look at her pussy, much less her asshole stuffed with a plug… But desperate times call for desperate measures!    
  
“Oh my, are you wet~?” Lulu coos, reaching up and poking at Poppy’s puffy vulva with a curious finger.   
  
“ **LULU! NOT! IN! FRONT! OF! KOG’MAW!** ”   
  
“ **Feeding time!** ”   
  
“NO! NOT FEEDING TIME!”   
  
Lulu was all laughs at Poppy’s embarrassment, though she did finally do as requested and started to tug on the flared base of that plug. Poppy let out a groan of pleasure as it started to come loose from her ass, her ring of muscle being dragged along with the plug, gripping it tightly as if it didn’t want to let go. Kog’Maw watched with curiosity as the plug was removed, its eyes lighting up as it detected organic matter deposited on the egg.    
  
“ **FEEDING TIME!** ”   
  
And just like that, its tongue darted out and slurped the brown gunk off the plug, a mix of soft shit and anal mucus. Poppy and Lulu both reacted at the same time.   
  
“... Ew.”   
  
“Mmm… Fooooood…”   
  
Poppy shook her head. At least the plug was… “Clean” now. But more importantly, her ass was now acutely aware that it wasn’t plugged up any more. Right away she could feel the load surging through her pipes, ready to explode out at any moment.    
  
“Lulu! Quick! Cast it!” Poppy yells, making a mad dash for the Baron pit. The monstrous serpent was strong, but it was looking about ready to keel over.   
  
“Okay, here we go!  **TREMENDO** !”   
  
With a wave of her trusty walking stick and with some help from her faerie companion, a mystical energy built up in Poppy’s body before she suddenly exploded in size. Lulu had put all her magic into this casting, making Poppy even bigger than she normally might get when under the effects of the spell. Suddenly the soft little splashes of her little feet in the river were tremendously loud, the earth below her feet rumbling under over fifteen feet of yordle!   
  
“What in the-” Kayle yelled out, looking out toward the river to spot a massive Poppy tumbling toward the pit… And she was NAKED!   
  
“WHERE ARE HER CLOTHES?!”   
  
“Just take her out before she steals Baron!”   
  
The five enemy team members quickly spun around, ready to collapse onto the massive yordle. But that was before she spun around and squatted down in front of the pit. One hand rested on either wall of the entrance as she showed them her ass, causing them all to pause for just a moment. What in the world was she doing? The oversized yordle quickly bent forward, her heavy gut just barely dipping into the water as she widened her stance and aimed her fart blaster at the enemy team.   
  
**_BBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A mighty gust of horrifically smelly gas erupted from her asshole with enough force to blow all five of them back several feet, even Baron himself being toppled by the rank expulsion of noxious fumes!    
  
“Soooooo gooooood!” Poppy proclaims, her voice booming as the enormous fart bomb continued to detonate out of her ass, blowing past ten seconds of continuous release with no signs of stopping!    
  
“M-my wo- URK! Muh- GACK! W-wha-!”    
  
“This smells wo- ORCK- worse than a beached whale!”   
  
“Whatever, just kill her quick!” Katarina was the first to weather the storm, her nose and eyes burning with the terrible stench. Words were failing her in describing it, she’d smelled rotten corpses that smelled like daisies compared to this monster of a fart. “It’ll take a lot more than some bad gas to take down a Noxian, you disgusting rat!” The red-haired assassin threw a dagger right into the yorlde’s immense ass, quickly blinking to it and… Being blown backwards as the fart lowered in pitch but increased in power.   
  
**_BBBRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Now sounding like some sort of massive war horn, her asshole was venting those rotten fumes like a volcano spewing ash. They were so toxic and disgusting now, so laden with droplets of shit, that a visible brownish-orange smog was starting to swarm Baron’s pit, causing the entire enemy team to choke and gag on the horrific smell. Even Warwick, currently in the bottom lane idly pushing a tower, let out a gag as he smelled the putrid miasma on the wind.    
  
“Just what did she EAT?!” He wondered out loud, gagging again before swiping a minion down with his claw.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the pit, Poppy’s ass finally quieted down, leaving five enemy team mates gasping for air behind her immense rear end.   
  
“It stopped, now’s our chance!” Vi cried out, groaning as she began charging her gauntlet for a powerful strike.   
  
**_GGGRRRROOOOWWWWWRRRRRRGGGGG!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Ohhh…” Poppy moaned as her swollen stomach roared like an Elder Dragon. That gas was just clearing the path for the main event, which was currently forcing her asshole to poof outward like a budding rose as it pushed its way through. Even with her asshole being much larger thanks to wild growth, her shit was much larger as well. It would take a while to get this first, dense turd out, and she was a sitting duck until then.   
  
“I-I’m gonna throw up…” Jinx moaned, struggling to even lift her gun.   
  
“Dammit… Nami, can you stun her?!” Vi said, still charging her gauntlet. “I think she’s struggling to push something out now, we have to stop it!”   
  
“Ugh… Yes, I can! Take this!” The tidebringer called out, swiping her staff in the air and launching a large bubble at the squatting giantess. Poppy couldn’t move in time, and found herself stunned and beginning to float up into the air!   
  
“Now’s my chance!” Vi called out, feeling herself nearly at full charge.   
  
“ **NOT SO FAST!** ” A voice called from the river, Lulu quickly activating Mikael's Crucible and cleansing her ally of the stun… Who promptly fell forward onto all fours, her bloated gut pressed against the ground of the river. However, it would seem as if the movement speed buff she would receive from being cleansed affected more than just the movement of her feet… Poppy suddenly felt a lurch from inside her guts.   
  
“ **OH! OH!** ”   
  
“You’re going DOWN!” Vi called out, launching herself at full speed towards the massive yordle, her gauntlet outstretched and pulsing with energy.    
  
**_FFFSSS-CRRRAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** … Only for her gauntlet to impact a log bigger than her entire body, her fist sinking into the dense, claylike turd.    
  
“Wha-”   
  
“ **HHHNNNNNNGGGGHHH!** ”   
  
“NOOOO!”   
  
Like a cannon going off, the log of shit was propelled from Poppy’s ass at incredible velocity! Vi was driven back at several miles per hour, the G forces alone making her nearly lose consciousness. She and the turd both slammed into the dazed Voidborne, slamming the two of them into the wall with a loud  **CRACK!** **  
** **  
** **“An enemy has been slain!”** **  
** **  
** **“** Go Poopy- I mean Poppy!” Lulu called out, sensing one of their enemies was now down and out already.    
  
That gigaturd, nearly as thick as Baron’s own body, soon fell out of her ass and thunked onto the ground hard enough to shatter the rock beneath it. Steam quickly sizzled off the enormous fallen tree, a wretched smog beginning to waft away from the piping hot turd and filled the air in Baron’s pit with an oppressive, thick fog of unbreathable air.    
  
“Whaa-... Noo…!” Kayle was the first to crumple, falling out of the air and splashing into the water below. “How can I.. Be defeated by…”   
  
**_BBBRRRRRRPPPPPPTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Another massive, but much shorter fart quickly followed up the passing of the first log, Poppy feeling an elated relief unlike anything she’d ever experienced before! Unloading all this gas and scat after an entire week of holding it was amazing!   
  
**_SSSCCHLLOP-PLOP-PLOP-BRRFFSSPPLOP!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Massive clods of her rotten waste were propelled from her ass at breakneck speeds, splashing and splattering in the water as they were fired out of her turd pipe. Each one was launched with the power of her incredibly loud and heavy farts, becoming lethal, gooey projectiles that decimated the air in the pit with even more stink. Had Poppy not been facing away, she might have succumbed to her own rotten odor at this rate.    
  
Jinx was the next to go down, already on all fours and struggling to breathe in the rotten aroma. “Hell… No… This is… Ugh… What the fu-”   
  
**_SCHLOP!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** And just like that, she was completely buried under a mountain of steaming hot, sludgy feces.    
  
“ **An enemy has been slain!”** **  
** **“Double kill!”** **  
** **  
** **“** I will  **NOT** succumb to some… Some oversized… Bloated… YORDLE!” Katarina declared, pushing herself up out of a smaller clump of waste and trying to throw a dagger. It didn’t have nearly as much force as it previously did, however, and the sharp tip nearly bounced off of Poppy’s jiggling ass before being buried under another steaming clump.   
  
“Jeez! I knew it’d be bad but… NNGH!... So gassy!” The massive yordle proclaimed, feeling bubbles of gas roll down her bowels one by one.    
  
**_BLLRPT! BRACK! BBURRSSSPPTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Katarina’s resolve was astounding, dragging herself through the muck rapidly filling the pit, a dagger in each hand. She just had to get a bit closer, then she could… Do… Something…   
  
**_BBBBOOOOOMMMMMFFFFFFTTTTT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A heavy column of pure shit fumes buffeted her body, driving her down to her hands and knees. “No… No way… I can’t… I will NOT!” She tried to push herself up against the pillar of moist air pinning her down, but it was no use. The oppressive stink was sapping her energy completely, her arms feeling like jelly the more she was forced to breathe it in. It was no use... “Guh… General Swain… I’m sorry…”   
  
“ **An enemy has been slain!”** **  
** **“TRIPLE KILL!”** **  
** **  
** **_BBLLOORRPPTPTptptortptpRRTTpptt_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A thick, gooey, sludgy log quickly began to coil out of Poppy’s gigantic asshole, burying the corpse of the dead assassin under pounds and pounds of digested food. Her asshole squelched audibly as puffs of gas escaped around the creamy, light-brown turd, having a consistency similar to peanut butter.    
  
“Ooohh… That one feels real good…” Poppy moaned happily, loving the massage her asshole was receiving from this long serpent coiling out of her rear end. Meter after meter of shit as thick as a tree trunk continued to messily pile itself up between her legs, before finally cutting off and flopping out with another sizzling fart.   
  
Nami, who didn’t even technically need to  **breathe** , was the next to go. The water around her was so polluted with the horrible waste that she could feel her powers waning…   
  
“No… Not like this... !” She lamented, struggling to keep herself afloat as her magic wavered. If it were to be drained completely, she’d suffocate for sure. A slow, painful dea-   
  
**_BLLLOORRRT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “ **An enemy has been slain!** ”   
“ **QUADRA KILL!** ”   
  
… Or a nasty fart could just blow her into a messy pile of scat, killing her in seconds.   
  
“I am a… Celestial! I cannot… Will NOT… Fall to… Filth!” Kayle cried out, steadfast as she raised her burning swords to the sky. But… She could not summon enough power to even cast her ultimate, leaving her looking quite silly just pointing upward as nothing happened.    
  
**_BBBUURRRRGGGGPPPPTTT-SPLAT!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Another errant turd pinned her to the wall, slamming her back against it and sticking her in place like she was in a cocoon of smelly scat.    
  
“ **An enemy has been slain!** ’   
“ **PENTA KILL!** ”   
“ **ACE!** ”   
  
“You did it Poppy! Now hurry and kill Baron, you’re going to revert soon!” Lulu called out, currentlying holding onto a slobbering Kog’Maw the best she could.    
  
“FEEDING TIME!  **FEEDING TIME!** ”   
  
“No Kog’Maw! That’ll make you sick!”   
  
“ **FEEDING TIIIIIME!** ”   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll finish this!” Poppy announced, getting back up into a squat and bracing herself against the walls behind her, gritting her teeth and straining. “TAKE THIS! MY HAMMER OF JUSTICE!” She yells out, her asshole quivering before stretching open and exposing the head of the largest turd yet.   
  
“ **GGRRRAAAGGGGGHHHH** !” Baron roared, a vain attempt at scaring away the monstrous yordle. But opened its mouth was probably the last thing it wanted to do, as Poppy was aiming for a headshot…   
  
“ **RRRAAAGGGGH-** ”   
  
**_BBRRRRAAAAAACCCCKKKKLLLLEEE!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **“HHNNN! IT’S LIKE I’M GIVING BIRTH!”** **  
** **  
** **“GRK!”** **  
** **  
** Poppy’s ass  **propelled** the final log with enough force to smash Baron’s head backwards into the wall behind him, his main maw stuffed full of scat. The dark brown, glistening turd was like a mighty fist, punching out the Voidborne serpent in one clean (well, dirty, technically…) blow! Its width was such that even Baron’s jaw was being stretched to the limit as the mega turd sucker punched the back of his maw, cracking his spine and killing him instantly! But this turd wasn’t about to stop there, not by a long shot. Poppy felt herself deflate as she continued to pour this muddy sausage out into the pit, filling it up with enough scat that not a single drop of water could be seen. No corpses visible, no Earth below. Just a several ton mound of yordle scat!   
  
“Guh… Whew… Oh…”   
  
**_GGGLLOORRRRGGGLLLLEEE!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “M-more?!”   
  
Poppy’s ass let out a watery whine like a pressure cooker, her eyes opening wide as she suddenly felt a cramp in her much smaller stomach.   
  
“Oh no! Oh frick! D-diarrhea!”   
  
**_SSSPPLLOOOORRRSSSSHHHH!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** A jet of syrupy mash burst from her ass like a dam being fractured, pouring out a waterfall of sludgy sewage all across the heavy mound of scat behind her ass: A rich, creamy gravy for her heaping helping of mashed potatoes. It ran out between her legs, sullying the entire river with a wretched, acidic sludge that killed all the grass in the entire river. For thirty seconds this torrential downpour carried on, even as Poppy slowly began to shrink back to her normal size. It went from something akin to a river bursting through a two foot wide hole, to a stream, to a trickle of diarrhea and slimy shit nuggets squirting out of her ass at random, before Poppy’s apocalyptic dump was finally over…   
  
“... Sooo… Anyone wanna help me clean up?”   
  
“ **FEEDING TIME!** ”   
  
“Not you, Kog’Maw! Get that tongue away from me-EEEEEE!... Wait, that feels kinda...”   
  
Of course, no one would believe that Poppy had scored a penta  _ and  _ killed Baron with only her ass, but she didn’t mind. At that moment, however, Poppy had another concern on her mind. She was horny as  **fuck** after all that relief. The other four could finish things off...   
  
“Kog’Maw, feeding tiiiiime~”   
  
“ **FEEDING TIIIIME!** ”   
  
“Poppy! You’re really going to let him lick you  **THERE?!** ”   
  
They did end up winning the match, and Poppy had made a new friend in Kog’Maw. Overall, her plan was a perfect success!


End file.
